1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control pedal for controlling the execution of a transmission signal so as to perform a corresponding task in an electronic device.
2. The Prior Arts
A musician generally uses sheet music during a performance. However, it may be inconvenient for the musician to manually turn the pages of the sheet music and play an instrument at the same time: for example, the sheet music may be turned to a wrong page, which may affect the performance. Moreover, the sheet music is usually in paper form, which is inconvenient to carry along with the musician.
One approach to solving the aforementioned issue is to input the sheet music and notation in an electronic device, and a press button may be used to turn the pages of the sheet music on the electronic device. Unfortunately, the use of the electronic device still requires manual operation to turn the pages of the sheet music displayed on the electronic device.
To remedy the aforementioned problem of manually turning the pages of the sheet music, a device has been developed which is operated using a foot pressure to turn the pages of the sheet music. FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional mechanical pedal for turning pages of sheet music. The conventional mechanical pedal 30 includes a left pedal 31 and a right pedal 32. The pedals 31 and 32 are respectively provided with sensors 311 and 321 that are adapted to generate sensing signals upon the application of a foot pressure. Page turning instructions associated with the sensing signals then are transmitted through a wireless transmitter 33 to the electronic device for executing a page turning action.
However, the above page turning control requires the assembly of the left and right pedals 31 and 32 and the wireless transmitter 33, which increase the overall volume and total weight and inconvenient to carry. Because the operator needs to use one or two feet to press on one or two of the pedals 31 and 32, the actuation may also be cumbersome. More importantly, pressing on the pedal may result in undesirable noises, and a prolonged use of the pedal may also generate parasitic noise induced by mechanical friction, which may adversely affect the quality of the performance.
When the musician is playing an electronic music instrument, the sound volume, audio mode, or chord setting is required to be manually adjusted. Playing the instrument and performing manual adjustment at the same time is not an easy task and may lead to confusion, which finally may affect the performance. Therefore, it is highly required to develop and design a pedal that can be operated by controlled with ease via the musician feet.